


Мёд

by innokentya



Series: Тысячу раз [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Incest, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Собственничество — плохая черта, если только дело не касается отношения Джейми к Ирэн.
Relationships: Jamie Moriarty/Irene Adler
Series: Тысячу раз [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921984
Kudos: 2





	Мёд

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды WTF Incest 2018 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> 2) AU: Вселенная, в которой Джим Мориарти, Джейми Мориарти и Ирэн Адлер — сиблинги (Ирэн тоже, по сути, носит фамилию Мориарти; Адлер — её псевдоним)

Тончайшие шпильки изящных туфель от Manolo Blahnik едва слышно выстукивают по каменной кладке ступенек, отделяющих тротуар от крыльца дома.

Дважды провернув ключ в замке, Ирэн быстро шагает внутрь и с негромким хлопком прикрывает за собой дверь.

Ожидаемое облегчение не приходит. Выпрямив спину, будто сейчас взойдет на модельный подиум, Ирэн охватывает цепким взглядом всё, что кажется ей _не таким_.

Конечно, ей далеко до заинтересовавшего её консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса, но некоторые мелочи она подмечает на раз. Вот, к примеру, подставка под зонты сдвинута с привычного места на несколько дюймов, точно на неё наткнулись и не потрудились вернуть в исходное положение, а на журнальном столике у входа на кухню стоит стакан с водой, то ли забытый по неосторожности, то ли оставленный специально. Ирэн никогда не подводит внутреннее чутье: в её квартире кто-то побывал, хотя, скорее всего, находится в ней и сейчас. В воздухе витает запах женских духов, но, какими бы стойкими те не были, он все равно должен исчезнуть, когда источник благоухания покинет помещение.

Значит, незваный посетитель здесь. _Посетительница._

Ирэн делает глубокий вдох, прикрывая глаза на какое-то мгновение, и наконец-то понимает, чем именно пахнет.

 _Мёд._ Плавно скользящий по губам, обволакивающий горло, дразняще-сладкий мёд.

Ирэн слабо в это верится.

Следующей приходит мысль о необходимости защититься, но оружие, увы, надежно спрятано в сейфе, что находится в кабинете, а в том, что гостья тоже именно там, Ирэн даже не сомневается. Потому что она тоже слишком любит роскошь и лоск. Если Ирэн, конечно, права в своих догадках.

Не потрудившись избавиться от туфлей, что уже давно выдали её присутствие в доме, она преодолевает коридор быстрым и твердым шагом. Какой смысл притворяться, если в этой игре изначально нет победителей и проигравших?

У самого кабинета Ирэн замирает на пару мгновений, опустив ладонь на ручку, словно сомневается: открывать или нет, хочет она видеть этого человека или нет, нужно ей или...

_Нужно._

Дверь открывается с легким скрипом, и Ирэн делает шаг вперед.

Её дыхание ровно, но сердце всё равно делает кульбит, когда она видит знакомую едкую улыбку.

— Привет, сестрица. Я уже заждалась.

Джейми сидит в её, Ирэн, кресле, положив руки на подлокотники, и выглядит так, словно её срисовали из кадра фильма о женщинах-мафиози. Пожалуй, такой ролёвки у них еще не было, мелькает внезапная мысль в голове у Ирэн, когда она приближается к Джейми.

Та лениво моргает, как кошка, пригревшаяся на солнышке, и, похоже, ждет хотя бы какой-то реакции от Ирэн. Она не заставляет себя ждать.

— Это мое кресло, Джейми.

Джейми хмыкает:

— Собственничество, сестрица, плохая черта.

В этот момент Ирэн подходит к ней, наклоняется, чтобы оставить невинный приветственный поцелуй на щеке, но чувствует, как подбородок цепко обхватывают длинные пальцы.

— Конечно, если дело не касается моего отношения к тебе, — шепчет Джейми, прежде чем впиться Ирэн в губы.

О какой невинности может идти речь?

От Джейми несет дорогим табаком, её губы горькие на вкус, но у Ирэн кружится голова вовсе не поэтому. Она слышит, чувствует, растворяется в медовом запахе, который источает сама Джейми, и ей хочется растянуть этот момент на как можно дольше.

Так, по мнению Ирэн, должны пахнуть исключительно хорошие люди.

Так, по велению судьбы, пахнет одна из величайших мошенниц и злодеек мира.

Хотя для Ирэн в случае между этими двумя противоположностями Джейми нет разницы.

Джейми скользит языком в рот Ирэн, старательно вылизывая нёбо, довольно стонет, отдается этому поцелую полностью. Отстраняется она лишь чтобы хлебнуть воздуха и промурлыкать тихое:

— Я скучала, Ри...

Детское прозвище, дарованное братом и так полюбившееся сестре, прошибает Ирэн мелкой дрожью. Мелкая мерзавка всегда знала, какие рычаги следует выбирать при общении с Ирэн, и бессовестно пользовалась этой информацией. Хотя Ирэн и не особо это скрывала. Было бы от кого.

Джейми приподнимается с кресла, толкая Ирэн и заставляя ту сесть на полированную столешницу. Посасывая нижнюю губу Джейми, Ирэн машинально отмечает отсутствие важных бумаг на столе — Джейми всё просчитала, решила упрятать документы от греха подальше. От их совместного и такого желанного греха...

Юркие пальцы Джейми скользит под короткое платье и тут же начинают ласкать клитор. Ирэн Адлер давно — фи, какая пошлость! — избавилась от привычки носить нижнее белье. Судя по рычанию Джейми, она одобряет эту привычку.

— Я очень скучала, — пронзительный низкий шепот забирается в сознание Ирэн, сковывая и отдавая владелицу в бессрочное пользование.

Она думает, что ей следовало бы ответить такое простое «Я тоже...», но вместо слов у неё вырывается гортанный стон. Джейми скользит сразу двумя пальцами между влажных складочек, и Ирэн перестает осознавать своё существование. Они слишком хорошо знают друг друга, и от этого каждый их секс становится лишь горячее, богаче, изысканней. Джейми скользит обхватывает свободной ладонью шею Ирэн и выдыхает прямо в губы:

— Какая же ты соблазнительная, сестрица...

Ответный комплимент застревает где-то вблизи диафрагмы, так и не успев родиться, теряется между миллионом различных эмоций, властвующих сейчас в голове у Ирэн, и все, что она может – это громко стонать и выгибаться в пояснице. Так, как это нравится Джейми.

Та двигается рвано, не подбирая единого ритма, растирает влагу по клитору Ирэн, дразнит его своими мимолетными прикосновениями, а после добавляет третий палец.

Ирэн кажется, что мир вокруг меркнет.

Она ненавидит свою сестру.

А та опаляет её горячим дыханием, успевает просто везде: облизывает ушную раковину, прикусывает ключицу, оставляет засос на шее. И ни на мгновение не прекращает двигаться внутри. У Ирэн было много партнеров, вернее — она была партнером многих, порой даже не доводя дело до самого близкого контакта; но сотворить с ней подобное — разрушить и собрать наново — под силу только Джейми.

Когда пальцы внезапно исчезают, Ирэн разочаровано стонет и открывает глаза.

Её заносит, захлестывает, заливает предвкушением: Джейми, опускаясь на колени, раздвигает её ноги пошире.

Улыбке Джейми могут позавидовать все голливудские звезды разом взятые.

Сначала, будто на пробу, осторожное касание языком, а после... Джейми, кажется, сносит крышу точно так же, как и Ирэн.

Дыхание сбивается окончательно, Ирэн закусывает губу, пытаясь подавить слишком громкий крик удовольствия. Джейми вытворяет что-то невероятное своим языком, изредка помогая себе пальцами, а после облизывая их с совершенно издевательским причмокиванием. Нельзя быть такой...

Джейми втягивает клитор в рот полностью, а после чуть ощутимо проходится по нему зубами. Ирэн вскрикивает от неожиданности и прижимает голову сестры ближе к себе, будто такое вообще возможно.

В воздухе повисает пьянящий запах лугового мёда, только Ирэн знает правду.

Он не пьянящий. _Он ядовитый._

И она готова умереть от его запаха и вкуса хоть тысячу раз.


End file.
